


Поиск закономерностей

by JCJohnConstantine, Riddle_TM



Series: Программа будущего Республики [2]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Студенческое не АУ, школьные годы чудесные
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCJohnConstantine/pseuds/JCJohnConstantine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: В «Программе будущего Республики» всё ещё любят обучающие игры.





	Поиск закономерностей

**Author's Note:**

> Правила игры в «Научный эксперимент» списаны с одной из версий реально существующей игры «Zendo».  
> Спасибо гранд-бете Efah!

К последним строчкам почерк от спешки стал совсем нечитаемым, и Галену пришлось отдельно сосредоточиться на том, чтобы как следует вывести итог вычислений. Предыдущая жертва профессора Ку’нота несколько минут как исчезла за дверью — пересдача в следующем семестре. В аудитории, которую уже заливали красноватые закатные лучи, их осталось только двое, а Галену нужно было дописать ещё полстраницы. Он заторопился; Плис Ку’нот, внешне невозмутимый, что-то неторопливо читал у себя в датападе, но учитывая, что он принадлежал к расе битов, внешняя невозмутимость ничего не доказывала. Слухи о пересдачах углублённого курса линейной алгебры ходили самые устрашающие.

Несмотря на это, к экзамену Гален не готовился. Так, сходил на пару лекций в начале семестра и по сумме факторов, включавших в себя, во-первых, вполне достаточное, с его точки зрения, знакомство с предметом и, во-вторых, место его в расписании в восемь утра первого учебного дня (при стандартной пятидневной неделе с одним выходным), решил, что сдаст и так. Самоуверенность подвела его. Задачи, полученные утром при первой попытке сдачи, нужно было решать со знанием теорем и правил оформления, которые он благополучно пропустил; он не дошёл и до трети, когда время, отведённое на решение, истекло. 

Позор его был, впрочем, не так заметен: когда через час объявили оценки, только пара счастливчиков отправилась на свободу. Подавляющее большинство осталось на второй заход. Кое-кто, как он, прогулял половину семестра, у кого-то вызывало непреодолимые затруднения то, что любой техникой на экзамене пользоваться было запрещено и считать заставляли на бумаге. Гален считал исключительно на бумаге первые четырнадцать лет своей жизни и привык.

Он выпросил у Джейны, знакомой тогруты из соседнего здания в кампусе, конспект и попытался освоить семестровый курс за два часа, скорчившись на подоконнике и не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг. Но, получив второй билет, снова запутался в хитровывернутой теореме и со злости вывел доказательство ещё раз с самого начала, на трёх листах, для произвольной размерности, начав с того места, которое ещё знал, и черпая вдохновение в тех фрагментах, которые запомнил из конспекта.

Аудитория постепенно пустела; готовность профессора разбирать почти удачные решения с теми, кто был небезнадёжен, помогла Галену выиграть время. К тому времени, когда он в конце концов пошёл сдаваться, из отведённых на экзамен шестидесяти минут прошло уже три часа.

— Давайте посмотрим, что тут у вас, — сказал Ку’нот, прищёлкнув челюстями. Пролистал в конец, убедившись в правильности ответа, вернулся к началу вычислений; Гален наконец выпрямил спину и перестал смотреть в бумажки. Угадать реакцию бита по издаваемым им междометиям всё равно не представлялось возможным.

— Я вам, Эрсо, настойчиво порекомендую всё-таки выучить пару способов посчитать это так, как правильно, а не так, как вы можете, — сказал наконец профессор, положив листы перед собой на стол, — но формально всё верно, так что четыре авансом я вам поставлю. На «удовлетворительно» у меня не поднимается рука, а «отлично» подразумевает, что вы предмет знаете, а не изобретаете заново, так что…

Забирая свои вещи со стола, Гален встретился взглядом с Орсоном Кренником, сидевшим на втором ряду. Орсон промолчал и почти не шевельнулся, но Галену тем не менее стало вполне понятно, что этот адресованный ему взгляд должен обозначать радостное и слегка насмешливое «ну ты даёшь, дорогой друг» — так же ясно, как если бы это было сказано вслух, с хлопком по плечу и последующим тостом «за тебя». Каковые тосты, честно признаться, в некоторой степени и создали необходимость сдавать линейную алгебру с двух попыток… 

— Кренник, вы в четвёртый раз ко мне подходите, и я решительно не нахожу смысла в ваших попытках убедить меня, что вы якобы что-то учили. Я поставлю вам «удовлетворительно», только чтобы не встречаться с вами осенью, ибо видят звёзды, что осенью вы будете сдавать мне этот экзамен неделю подряд…

— Но я хочу четыре, — откликнулся Кренник жизнерадостным тоном; это было последнее, что услышал Гален, стоя в дверях аудитории. Он оглянулся, но Орсон на него не смотрел, гипнотизируя взглядом невозмутимого бита.

Можно было идти, но сил на это уже не осталось. Страшно хотелось пить. Гален попытался припомнить, удалось ли ему сегодня пообедать, но не смог: может быть, он сжевал какой-нибудь бутерброд днём над конспектами, а может быть, и нет. Затолкав в сумку вынесенные с экзамена черновики, он отправился в конец коридора, где стоял автомат с кафом и едой.

В корпусе было тихо и совершенно пусто. За окном начиналось длинное брентаальское лето. Окна коридора выходили во внутренний двор, в котором цвела сирень, и ветки упирались в стёкла. Гален впервые задержался в учебном здании до такого позднего часа — раньше ему как-то не приходилось сдавать экзамен весь день напролёт. Но в этот раз на него упал Орсон Кренник; упал в буквальном смысле, но если быть точным — ещё в прошлом семестре, просто подружились они не сразу.

Дело было в общей гостиной жилого корпуса; был обычный будний вечер, студенты ходили, разговаривали, пили каф и эль, Гален читал что-то для общего развития — сейчас и не вспомнить, какой-то трактат по теории систем, — когда на его кресло спьяну налетел незнакомый младший студент. Многим первое время кружила головы вольница; пронести в кампус несколько бутылок алкоголя было не так уж сложно, так что у желающих были все возможности для попоек.

— Крифф! — выругался мальчишка, вцепившись Галену в плечо; запах эля недвусмысленно указывал, что он, скорее всего, споткнулся обо что-то вроде собственных ног. Гален подхватил его под локоть, подтолкнул, помогая выпрямиться, и при этом упустил на пол планшет с книгой. — Извини, — торопливо сказал летающий объект, наклоняясь, чтобы вернуть потерянное, и застыл с полуулыбкой на лице, протягивая Галену планшет. — Кажется, я тебе должен за мягкое падение.

Гален не сразу нашёлся с ответом, потому что только в этот момент сумел разглядеть незнакомца. Самым примечательным в его лице оказался не возраст — скорее всего, первый курс, — а сиреневые тени на веках и губы, подведённые тёмной помадой. Гален не смог бы определить, личное ли это желание или, может быть, на его планете принято так краситься на вечеринках, но было даже красиво.

А затем на первокурсника налетела шумная компания таких же подвыпивших и раскрашенных студентов, чуть не свалив его обратно на Эрсо.

— Орсон, это Эрсо. Эрсо, это Орсон Кренник. Мы его сейчас унесём, — весело хихикая, сказала Шандра с социологического; компания подхватила Кренника и понесла его дальше.

Подобная встреча не была чем-то, на основании чего Гален Эрсо мог развить симпатию, но, судя по всему, для Орсона Кренника всё работало как раз наоборот. Во всяком случае, именно этот самый Орсон Кренник — смешной и встрёпанный, без боевой раскраски оказавшийся ещё младше, чем сначала — нагнал его, ушедшего с собрания группы по самоменеджменту, сказал: «Эй, Эрсо, что с тобой? Ты ходишь как мешком стукнутый», — и потом несколько часов подряд выслушивал его рассказы про похороненную два дня назад маму.

Гален так и не понял, почему Кренник тогда пошёл за ним; может быть, у него и правда всё было на лице написано, но остальные почему-то предпочли держаться от него подальше. Но причина быстро стала неважной: оказалось, что у них обоих есть куча безумных идей, которые можно обсуждать ночь напролёт, и Орсону не кажутся скучными размышления Галена, а Галену интересно участвовать в затеях Орсона, хоть они и спорили иногда до хрипоты. Гален помогал ему с выбором курсов, большая часть описаний которых Орсону мало что говорила. Орсон убедил его, что пить на вечеринках совершенно безопасно, потому что все вокруг тоже пьют и вовсе не обращают внимания, когда ты спотыкаешься о ковёр. 

В какой-то момент они пришли к выводу, что, чем больше впечатлений получаешь, тем длиннее субъективная продолжительность жизни, и позаписывались на все стоящие факультативные мероприятия, которые проводили в Программе. Правда, времени со всем этим стало катастрофически не хватать, и приходилось добирать часы сна за счёт некоторых первых уроков. Благо углублённый курс линейной алгебры Гален всё равно взял за компанию.

Дожидаясь друга, Гален устроился со своим кафом и бутербродами на подоконнике напротив неплотно прикрытой двери. Пьянящий запах сирени плыл по коридору. Вместе с ним плыли реплики «профессор, я ведь всё равно приду пересдавать на пятом курсе» и «профессор, я учил ваш предмет два дня и уже заслуживаю тройки, представьте, что будет, когда я до конца его выучу».

Второй сэндвич заканчивался, когда из кабинета вышел Кренник: встрёпанный, довольный, с пиджаком, перекинутым через плечо. Увидев Галена, он нисколько не удивился.

— И что ты думаешь? Таки да.

— С пятого раза?

— Вообще-то с четвёртого, — уточнил Орсон. — Мне кажется, он сломался, когда я снова начал про скалярное произведение в пространстве функций. Я практически уверен, что он застонал. Зато теперь одну тему я точно знаю назубок. Пошли? Я умираю от голода, жажды и желания очистить свой мозг от математики.

Когда они вышли наружу, поздний летний вечер обрушился на них со всей силой. Вне корпуса, оснащённого кондиционерами, стояла влажная жара. Воздух дрожал от вибраций крыльев насекомых, вившихся вокруг цветущих деревьев. Гален и Орсон одновременно сделали глубокий вдох. Серп одной из лун висел над горизонтом, бледный в сравнении с грязно-красным отсветом городских огней. Где-то вдалеке играла музыка. Они переглянулись.

— На парапет?

Эрсо кивнул.

Парапетом студенты называли небольшую обзорную площадку, вниз от главного учебного корпуса. Одним краем она выходила на обрыв, под которым располагался кампус, была вымощена квадратной каменной плиткой и огорожена высоким парапетом.

Сейчас здесь, как и везде — и неудивительно, после сложного экзаменационного дня — царила тишина. Кренник наклонился и выудил из щели между камнями пачку сигарет, спрятанную сегодня утром. Курение на территории кампуса не одобрялось, но Кренник легкомысленно относился к этому негласному запрету; впрочем, ходить на экзамен с пачкой сигарет в кармане всё же не решался.

— Слышал я сегодня краем уха что-то про поход в город за ящиком эля, — задумчиво протянул он, прикуривая и опираясь локтями о парапет. Мелкие камешки впились в ткань пиджака, но Кренник не обратил на это внимания. — Кутчер вышел часа за два до нас, как ты думаешь, они там уже надрались?

Гален покрутил сигарету в пальцах, прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть сквозь ветки окна общежития.

— Вряд ли. Ему тоже захочется сначала как минимум перекусить. Но лично я собираюсь лечь пораньше. У меня завтра турнир по дежарику.

— Ты записался на турнир по дежарику на следующий день после экзамена у Ку’нота? — переспросил Орсон недоверчиво. — Гален, ты маньяк. 

— Молодость — время брать от жизни всё, — сообщил Гален, затягиваясь. Под прикрытыми веками сразу заплясали формулы и чертежи, на которые он пялился весь день. Заслуженный отдых манил; день, проведённый за умеренно сложными интеллектуальными играми, вполне мог засчитываться как заслуженный отдых.

— А у меня просмотр через три дня, — сообщил Кренник даже с удовольствием. — Засяду рисовать на всё оставшееся время. Но только с утра. А у нас ещё и курсовая...

— Ну, что в своей курсовой писать, я хотя бы знаю… А твою придумаем.

Орсон чуть улыбнулся и бросил на него благодарный взгляд; отмахнулся от попытавшейся сесть на него шестикрылой бабочки и снова затянулся, выпуская сизоватый дым.

— Знаешь, если мы начнём меньше пить и больше ставить промежуточных дедлайнов…

— Мы неминуемо захватим мир, — согласился Эрсо. Разговор этот был для них типичен и вёлся не в первый раз, а заканчивался одним и тем же: немедленно находилось ещё больше важных и срочных дел.

Кренник согласно кивнул и потушил сигарету о парапет.

Дальше дорожка вела под уклон, к жилым корпусам, притопленным в лиственной пене. В окнах общей гостиной на первом этаже горел свет — ровный ряд жёлтых прямоугольников в стремительно сгущающихся сумерках. Доносились голоса, мелькали тени; дело с ящиком эля явно решилось положительно.

Распахнув дверь, Орсон с порога вопросил, перекрывая шум разговоров:

— Ну, кто ставил против нас?

— А что, неужто трояк? — поинтересовались из глубины — за чужими головами было не видно, кто именно. Атмосфера в гостиной стояла самая расслабленная: было набито битком, заняты все кресла и подоконники, большая часть присутствующих толпилась вокруг журнального столика с какой-то игрой. Завтра предполагался выходной, и все спешили воспользоваться шансом пообщаться.

— Че-ты-ре, — отчеканил Орсон торжествующе, для наглядности подняв над головой четыре пальца. — А Галену он поставил четвёрку только потому, что ревнует к математическим способностям других видов... 

— Искренне вас поздравляю! — крикнул с дивана Белькоз и повернулся к Нумаркусу. — Гони двадцатку. А ты рассказывай, как было дело.

— Ну, если я начну тебе по порядку рассказывать, как было дело, ты мне тоже поставишь четыре по линейной алгебре. Собственно, так и было дело, — продолжал Кренник, падая на диван рядом с Нумаркусом, — я по порядку с самого начала рассказал ему, как было дело, и рассказывал ему это весь день, и в конце концов ему это до смерти надоело...

— Я-то просто передоказал теорему не с того места, — вставил Гален, — а вот что Орсон с ним сделал, я не знаю: я ходил за кафом.

Все дружно заржали. Кое-кто поднял за них стаканы с элем; Белькоз протянул Креннику бутылку из ящика, стоявшего на столе.

Рядом с ящиком было расчищено поле для игры в «Научный эксперимент». Судя по всему, играли давно: пользоваться базовым набором фигурок, разноцветными полупрозрачными пирамидками всех размеров, игрокам уже наскучило, и в ход пошли бутылочные пробки, монетки, игральные кубики, пара батареек, снятый с чьей-то шеи кулон, ракушка и его, Галена, собственный синий маркер, забытый вчера в гостиной.

— Для Эрсо ещё одну, — распорядился Кренник.

— Я не буду, — Гален положил руку Орсону на плечо. — Я вообще уже спать пойду. Развлекайся.

— Эй! Но ещё только восемь! Кто в такое время спит?

— У меня регистрация на турнир в девять утра. А значит, вставать в семь.

— Помню-помню, но восемь вечера! — Орсон запрокинул голову, чтобы сделать как можно более убедительные глаза. — Давай ещё хотя бы полчаса. Надо их разделать.

Гален снова посмотрел на фигурки на столе. Маленькая красная пирамидка — соответствует правилу. Ракушка, две пробки и альдераанский жетон на метро — не соответствует правилу. Это было хитро; отгадывающие неминуемо вынуждены были бы перебрать с десяток версий. Нечётное количество предметов в группе, один предмет в группе, предмет из базового набора, цвет… 

Суть игры заключалась в следующем: один из игроков должен был загадать некое правило и составить из предметов, лежащих на столе, группу, соответствующую, и группу, не соответствующую загаданному правилу. Остальные отгадывали, проводя эксперимент — нужно было собрать свою собственную комбинацию, которую ведущий должен был обозначить как «да» или «нет». Пользовались для этой цели чёрными и белыми жетонами от какой-то локальной версии дежарика. 

Гален играл в «Научный эксперимент» неплохо, и в системе ценностей студентов Программы это давало ему определённый бонус к харизме. Тёмная лестница манила наверх, в тишину; но с предыдущей игры у него осталась про запас одна неплохая задачка. Как раз подходящая, чтобы промучить ею всех полчаса.

— Ладно. Но вы сами напросились.

Орсон довольно хлопнул себя по колену и подвинулся, давая ему место и окончательно оттерев Нумаркуса к стенке.

Водил Оорис Не Даго, тви’лек-старшекурсник. За несколько первых кругов они убедились, что цвет, форма и все остальные характеристики предмета не важны — группа из одного всегда была правильной. Два, три, пять, шесть, семь — «нет», четыре было «нет» с самого начала, восемь оказалось «да», девять снова «нет». Ход переходил от одного игрока к другому по кругу, чем дальше, тем меньше они понимали. Перебором дойдя до двенадцати, Белькоз решил рискнуть и потратил одну попытку, чтобы предположить:

— В группе должен быть один предмет или восемь?

— Хм, ладно, сейчас я это опровергну… — протянул Не Даго и выложил на стол одну белую фишку. — Эта группа соответствует моему правилу и не соответствует твоему.

— Это как вообще? — уставился на него Белькоз.

— Тут ничего нет. Ноль.

Гален пересчитал все фигурки на столе. Чтобы проверить назревшую у него гипотезу, не хватало трёх.

— Можно, я сейчас всё это разберу?

Сметя в кучу пирамидки, пробки, скрепки и прочую мелочь, он пошарил по карманам и добавил к ней собственный магнитный пропуск и расчёску. Придвинул стакан эля, отобранный у Кренника. Не Даго, поняв, к чему идёт дело, наблюдал с затаённым весельем.

— Двадцать семь, — объявил Гален.

— Эта группа соответствует моему правилу, — согласился Не Даго.

— Я готов назвать правило. Количество предметов в группе — куб целого числа.

— Да.

— Вот от тебя вообще не ожидала, ты же лингвист, — возмутилась Шандра.

— С кем поведёшься… — Не Даго тонко улыбнулся ей. — Гален, твоя очередь.

Гален подгрёб к себе чёрно-белые фишки и принялся составлять свою загадку.

Правило у него было восхитительно простое: все четырёхгранники в группе должны располагаться в шахматном порядке, остальные предметы не имеют значения. Оставив несколько ложных следов, можно было водить отгадывающих за нос бесконечно.

Полчаса, конечно, на это не ушло: сдались они раньше.

— Как? Вот как тебе это пришло в голову, скажи мне? — допытывался Орсон, выслушав наконец отгадку.

— Я думал о кристаллических решётках, — пожал плечами Гален.

— Это нечестно, это была трезвая домашняя заготовка на наши пьяные головы, — заявил Белькоз. — Я требую дать мне возможность отыграться! 

Пришлось остаться на следующий круг. А потом и на следующий за ним...

Ключевым навыком, который тренировала игра в «Научный эксперимент», было формулировать и проверять свои гипотезы. Обычно разумные существа не обладают от природы способностью к правильной постановке экспериментов. Начав искать закономерность, они считают процесс завершённым, как только у них появляется первая хорошая версия. Никто, как правило, не пытается опровергнуть своё собственное объяснение, все ищут только подтверждения. Но Галену это занятие казалось самым естественным в жизни, поэтому он никогда не срывался и не забегал вперёд, действовал по алгоритму. Многие другие нет-нет да начинали гадать слишком рано, впустую расходуя попытки. Гален всегда видел, если они спешили.

Орсон спешил чаще, чем остальные. Ему легко было увлечься интересными и красивыми предположениями. Часто он угадывал, потому что всем нравилось задавать интересные и красивые правила, но иногда, как сейчас, ухватившись за удачную догадку, тратил все шансы и оставался пропускать ходы до конца круга.

— И ладно, — сказал Кренник добродушно, откидываясь на спинку дивана. — Долгие научные эксперименты — не моё. Оставлю их вам. Я отличный организатор. Стану директором института, где вы будете работать...

— Что это за институт такой интересный, в котором мы все будем работать? — поинтересовался Не Даго, сгребая фигурки в кучку.

— Н-да... нет такого института, который бы нас всех пережил. Я открою строительную компанию. Дагио будет симуляции программировать, Шандра будет коммерческим директором, Гален возглавит лабораторию по разработке новых материалов…

— Вообще-то меня больше интересует энергетика, — заметил Гален вскользь, покачивая в руках пирамидку.

Кренник обернулся к нему.

— Пойдёшь на станцию работать?

— Почему на станцию? Я хочу произвести переворот в фундаментальной области.

Кренник фыркнул.

— Отличный план. Тебя погребёт в твоей фундаментальной области под грудой фундаментальных знаний, и ты оттуда больше никогда не выберешься.

— Зря ты так думаешь. Исследования в области энергетики очень перспективны. 

— Разве что для тех, кто хочет написать десяток диссертаций. Когда последний раз был прорыв в этой области? Триста лет назад, когда стали известны свойства плазмы?

— Тогда, может, сейчас самое время.

— Я восхищен твоим научным подходом к выбору сферы деятельности, — съязвил Орсон. Гален подавил раздражение. Обычно Кренник с интересом выслушивал его идеи. Чего только сейчас взъелся?

— Поиск новых источников энергии — одно из приоритетных направлений. За энергетикой будущее.

— Которое наступит не очень скоро...

— Возможно. Но прорыв в этой области изменит мир на глобальном уровне.

— Новая энергетика звучит масштабнее постройки... домов, — отметил вполголоса Нумаркус, бросив на Кренника снисходительный взгляд. Орсон и ухом не повёл.

— Ты так говоришь, Гален, словно я и правда собираюсь просто строить дома. Уникальные сооружения меняют облик галактики и остаются в веках. 

— Никогда не думал, что ты что-то будешь делать просто. И да, это глобально, — Гален пожал плечами. — Но меня интересует сфера энергетики.

— Вот и началась утечка мозгов от отличного организатора... — прокомментировал Нумаркус, как будто кто-то тянул его за язык.

— А Нумаркус умрёт в одиночестве, — мстительно сообщил Кренник, повернув к нему голову, — из-за своего желчного характера.

— Я-то хотя бы в состоянии самостоятельно проделать свои вычисления, а вот у кого ты будешь списывать, когда Программа закончится? — не удержался тот.

— Ты намекаешь, что мне не хватает мозгов, чтобы здесь учиться? 

— Заметь, это не я сказал. 

Орсон напряжённо выпрямился и уставился на Нумаркуса неморгающим взглядом, но тот продолжил:

— Я считаю, что никто из нас после выпуска никогда не услышит про Орсона Кренника. Здесь и сейчас ты просто слишком хорошо устроился, и никто не обращает внимания, что ты... очень болтливое пустое место.

Вокруг стола на пару мгновений воцарилась тишина. Не Даго открыл было рот, чтобы разрядить обстановку, но первым заговорил Кренник.

— Давай проверим твою гипотезу. Загадывай правило. Я отгадаю его с трёх раз, и ты... переедешь отсюда к криффовой матери в соседний корпус... да вон с Джейной поменяешься.

— А если не отгадаешь?

— Я откажусь от капитанства в «Тысячелетии Республики».

— И больше не будешь за главного никогда и нигде. До конца учёбы.

Кренник протянул Нумаркусу руку.

— С чего вы вдруг начали? — вмешался Не Даго. — Не зря говорят, что люди — самая агрессивная раса в Галактике. Мне кажется, мы тут все немного перебрали…

— Ну так что? — спросил Кренник, не обращая внимания на увещевания тви’лека.

Нумаркус молчал, явно прикидывая в уме варианты.

— Орсон, тебя заносит, — сказал Гален, положив руку Креннику на плечо. — Перестань.

— Может, послушаешься совета более умных друзей? — съехидничал Нумаркус. Но Кренника уже было не пронять.

— Сдрейфил? — поинтересовался он, сбрасывая с плеча руку Галена. — Не переживай, я помогу тебе таскать вещи.

Тот сощурился и пожал протянутую руку.

Две стартовые комбинации Нумаркус собирал почти в полной тишине — только время от времени кто-то, подходя к столу, шёпотом пытался выяснить, что происходит. Обе группы представляли собой совершенно разрозненный набор предметов: один — соответствующий правилу, другой — нет.

Гален нахмурился, прикидывая, с чего бы начал он, учитывая ограниченное количество ходов. Часть гипотез пришлось бы отбрасывать наугад, значительно понижая точность тех, что оставались бы. Как с этим планировал справиться Орсон, он не представлял.

Нумаркус последний раз пристально оглядел свои группы, откинулся на спинку кресла, которое для него освободила Шандра, и сделал жест рукой, давая Креннику понять, что он может начинать.

Кренник склонился над столом. Его глаза забегали от одной кучки фигурок к другой, выискивая закономерности. Кто-то над ухом Галена закашлялся, и на него тут же шикнули. Гален поднял взгляд и понял, что их стол плотным кольцом обступили зрители, собравшиеся со всего корпуса.

Наконец Орсон оторвался от созерцания предметов и принялся составлять свою группу.

— Эта группа не соответствует правилу, — довольно протянул Нумаркус.

Кренник кивнул и почти сразу собрал новую.

— Эта группа тоже не соответствует правилу, — Нумаркус позволил себе лёгкую улыбку и удобнее устроился в кресле.

Кренник окинул взглядом стол, отыскивая нужные предметы.

— Как так можно... — пробормотал Не Даго. Белькоз успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу, не отрывая взгляда от стола.

Гален тоже внимательно смотрел на комбинации Орсона. Тот явно что-то проверял, но что и почему, было непонятно. Было видно только, что предметы очень разные — ни одной повторяющейся фигурки. 

Когда он собрал третью группу, повисла пауза, а потом Нумаркус сказал сквозь зубы:

— Эта группа соответствует правилу, — и поинтересовался с иронией: — Ты готов назвать правило?

— В группе не должно быть синих кубов, — объявил Орсон и торжествующе улыбнулся — прежде, чем Нумаркус поражённо спросил:

— Но как?.. Что это за фокус?

— Я прочитал твои мысли, — с наслаждением ответил Кренник, вглядываясь в растерянное лицо Нумаркуса, и выдержал паузу, прежде чем пояснить: — Самое сложное правило, которое ты можешь себе представить — отсутствие в группе какого-то определённого вида предметов. Не первый раз ведь играем. А дальше дело было за комбинаторикой.

Вокруг зашумели, кто-то даже зааплодировал. 

Гален с новым знанием окинул взглядом стол, теперь понимая, как и что Орсон проверял. После последнего хода шансы были пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Не должно быть или синих кубов, или ракушки. Ракушка была приметная, красивая, с длинными шипами, кто-то привёз её с каникул; она слишком бросалась бы в глаза, если загадать на неё. Но всё-таки риск был.

Орсон поднялся и изобразил шутовской полупоклон.

— Спасибо за внимание. Представление окончено. Приятно было. Но, надеюсь, не всем. Доброй ночи.

Он одним махом допил свой эль, поставил бутылку на стол и направился наверх.

Толпа стала разбредаться по углам. Не Даго попытался поймать оставленного всеми Нумаркуса, но тот отмахнулся от него и быстро вышел. Белькоз открыл новую бутылку эля. Начали говорить про курсовые.

Гален посмотрел вслед Креннику и вспомнил, что ему давно пора идти. Была уже половина двенадцатого, надо было дать мозгу отдохнуть перед следующим днём. По большому счёту, можно было проспать до восьми с хвостиком, потом умыться, одеться и побежать на регистрацию…

 

Последнюю партию турнира Гален проиграл, но это нисколько не убавило полученного удовольствия. Проиграл красиво, добрых сорок ходов прогонявшись с соперником по полю, прежде чем в секторе C5 сдать ему последнюю фигуру. 

К этому времени он обнаружил критическую уязвимость в своём плане: не хватило времени на завтрак. Статуэтка за второе место была тяжёлая и симпатичная, но Гален предпочёл бы тарелку супа.

В гостиной почти никого не было, только пара человек готовилась к экзамену, Джейна варила каф на переносной плитке, и сидел исполненный достоинства Орсон Кренник, который при виде Галена поднял голову, кивнул и снова уткнулся в какие-то бумажки. Перед Кренником стояла тарелка с бутербродами. Бумажки, которые он изучал, на ценные учебные материалы были не похожи — какие-то рекламные проспекты.

Гален остановился возле него.

— Так, как ты вчера сделал, я бы не смог. Я понял как. Но тогда получается, что ты отслеживал закономерности в игре для каждого конкретного соперника. Для меня это выглядит очень сложным.

— Вообще-то у большинства людей весь мыслительный аппарат эволюционировал как раз для того, чтобы хорошо понимать окружающих, — откликнулся Орсон с ехидцей, — но зато мы не так сильны в теоретической физике. Ты бы так, конечно, не сделал. Ты решаешь каждую задачу по отдельности. Выиграл свой турнир?

— Проиграл последнюю партию, — Гален помахал статуэткой. — Второе место.

— Обидно.

— Да нет, было интересно, особенно когда выбили игроков послабее…

— Ты наверняка голодный. Ешь, — предложил Кренник, пододвигая к нему тарелку. Гален с благодарностью взялся за бутерброд.

— Что читаешь? — поинтересовался он, жуя.

— Про стажировку в «Зерпен Индастриз». Сходил в административный корпус, спросил у них, что есть про энергетику, теперь пытаюсь разобраться, что там у них происходит...

Гален уставился на него вопросительно.

— Должен же я понимать, где ты окажешься, — пояснил Орсон. — Никуда ты от меня не денешься, Гален Эрсо.


End file.
